Lieutenant meet Major
by Laurarena
Summary: Bella's older sister Lieutenant Katherine Swan comes home on leave. She meets her sisters boyfriend and family. But when she feels a pull towards a certain Major. (I know its short but as I'm getting in to the flow of things so the chapters are getting gradually longer on each one)
1. Chapter 1

Katherine

I get off the bus and start hoofing towards Forks High cause I know that's where Bella's going to be. I've got my duffle bag in my hand I'm in full camouflage uniform with my bur ray on my head.

I get to Forks High 10 minutes later. I make my way through the cars and the parking-lot and sit on a bench in front of the doors. I take out one of my war history books and start reading it from the chapter I left off. I check my watch and it only says one in the afternoon. So I make myself comfortable.

After half an hour of reading. I put my book back into my duffle bag; I lay on the bench, put my hat over my eyes and set myself up for a power nap. I have dreams about the war. They didn't bother me, they actually made me smile.

_Flashback_

"_MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I'm screaming at my squad. We're running through a war zone waiting for chopper 1 to move in so we have the clear to get out of there. Sharpnal is flying everywhere. I'm shooting at some of the city mercenaries._

_I hear the buzz of my radio "chopper 1 in clear to move out." I take the lead running in the front through alley ways to get to our trucks._

_End of Flashback_

I wake up after that little flashback. I sit up put my hat back on my head, check the time. 1 minute till 3:00. I get up off the bench. And stand far enough away from the doors. The bell rings and teenagers start spilling out.

After a couple minutes I see Bella. "Swan," she looks up in my direction. "Get your ass over here," I yell. She looks at me surprised and starts walking towards me. There's a scrawny male trailing her.

She stops in front of me "Surprised to see me? You should be. While getting ready to go on leave I get a letter from dad," she trys to interrupt me "no I'm doing this now in front of everyone, cause that's how they do it in the military. I see you've decided to move in with dad. But I hear you have boyfriend. How come I didn't hear this from you but I hear it from dad complaining about him," I tell her.

She blushes out of embarrassment. "I have one new rule for you when you go to his house or stay the night I have to go with you, dad and I thought of it for the two of you," I smile warmly to her "you're my ride home."

**I know its short but it's a first chapter so that's all I have. Katherine kind of an hard ass but the military will do that to you, but I promise she will lighten up. Please tell me what you think. Also tell me if there is anything misspelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katherine

I get out of Edward pussy car to drop my stuff off inside because we're going to his house to do homework. "yay," I say sarcastically.

I grab my ipod and my war book and grab the keys to my motorcycle. "bella tell him I'll follow," I say to her. I take off my coat and leave it in the house, I grab my helmet I walk out to my bike, get on, I put my helmet on and the key in the ignition. I slide the windshield on my helmet down and speed off after them.

I follow Edward's pussy car, pussy car, for a pussy man I think to myself. As I'm following I'm wondering if his family is just like him or not at all. Edward takes a turn and I follow going down the long drive way.

I see a big house and I stop behind Edward.

Jasper

Alice said my mate was coming with bella so we all go out and wait for her. Edward pulls up and shortly after a motorcycle pulls behind them. She gets off and pulls off her helmet. A long braid comes out and a very attractive woman too. She looks like bella only mature and sexier.

She walks up behind Bella and Edward. "Cullens meet Lieutenant Katherine Swan," Bella introduces us. Military she just gets better and better, I think.

"Kat meet Calisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice and finally Jasper," Katherine nods to us. Her eyes linger on mine for a few seconds.

Emmet goes for a hug but she takes him down. He's laying flat on his stomach. She's got knee between his shoulder blades , one hand holding his left arm while the other holds his face to the ground. "Try to touch me again and I'll do much worse," she says in a calm voice.

Everyone is laughing at Emmet cause he got taken down by a human. She gets off him and walks inside. "I like her," I say. I can hear her smirking in the sitting room reading a book.

"Bella can I have a pen and a highlighter?" she asks.

"why?" Bella asks back.

"Because my book has the wrong facts and I want to correct it," she answers. I go up to my study, grab a pen and a highlighter and come back down. I go over to Katherine and hand them to her she smiles at me.

"Then why do you read it?" Bella asks again.

"Because it's a pastime there's not much to do in the middle of a desert you know," she answers being a smartass. Bella doesn't answer back.

I watch Katherine as she marks up the ratty book. "when did you get back," I ask her.

"Today took a bus from the airport to the bus stop, then walked to the high school and waited there for Bella," she answers.

I ask her what it's like to be in the middle of a war. She answers and tells me stories about her buddies. We start talking about wars in general. Bella finishes her homework and they leave.

**See I told she'd lighten up especially with jasper. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine

I get up at 5:30, change out of my pajama's that I have the pleasure of wearing now. I put on a sports bra and some spandex running shorts, I put on my running shoes. I put my hair in a French braid that ends at my waist, grab my ipod and strap it to my arm.

I go down stairs to find my dad drinking coffe and eating toast. He looks up at me. "It's so good to have you back," he looks at my attire. "It's raining outside are you sure you want to go out like that?" he asks me.

I chuckle lightly at him "dad I've been through so much worse," I tell him. I make my way to the door and grab my keys and make my way out of the house. I'll go to the high school and come back I think to myself. I put my earbuds in and start running.

I run past a construction site I hear whistles and yells. I keep running and look at them. I lift up my dogtags and show the construction workers "you see these I just got back from Iraq, I'm a trained operative I could kick your asses," I say to them.

I pass them and keep running. I get to the high school 20 minutes later, I go over the drinking fountain, get some water. I start running home, I get there in record time with no interruptions. I walk into the house at 6:10. I go up to Bella's room to wake her up for school. I go in, walk over to her bed and nudge her. She doesn't wake up the first time. I smile evilly and think back to my fort mckinley days.

Being startled awake by the sound of horn going through the morning schedule, getting yelled at if I didn't do anything perfect. I go over to her speakers, hook up my ipod to it put it on full blast and play that very tune.

Bella jumps up and falls out of her bed. I starts laughing at her. She glares at me. "you have school today and I'm driving you, so you can call you pansy ass boyfriend that he doesn't have to drive you in his Volvo," I tell her. Bella calls him and says I'm giving her a ride.

"You shower and get ready and I'll go downstairs to cook you breakfast," I say. I go down stairs to the kitchen to make her breakfast. I make eggs, bacon and toast. I put it on a plate and set it the table. I go up to my room to change out of my running clothes. I pick out a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with my leather jacket on top, with knee high converse. I put it on and go back down, I walk in to the kitchen grab my phone off the counter and put it my jacket pocket. I turn and Bella's sitting at the table eating.

She finishes eating and grabs her stuff I grab the keys to my car that I bought before I left. I go out and unlock it, Bella and I get in. I put the keys in the ignition and drive her to school. As I'm driving my thoughts drift to Jasper.

**So please tell me what you think. Especially you the ones who are following me. Yea I want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine

My thoughts these past few weeks were consumed with Jasper. When I'm at Edward house with Bella I'm talking with Jasper. It's Bella's spring break so we're spending some of the week at the cullens. Today Bella's going to the reservation to be with Jake. So I'm free today to do what I want, I'm almost tempted to call jasper to see what he's doing.

I hear my cellphone ring. I answer it "Katherine speaking."

"yes I'm picking you up in one hour so be ready, dress nice," Jasper say smiling on the other end and hangs up.

I immediately jump up and run to my room. I open my closet and pick out my cherry blossom sun dress, cause it's sunny outside today. I pick some white pumps, I set the dress and pumps on my bag. I go to the bathroom, take my make-up out and do it a light pink. I start curling my straight hair. I finish curling my long hair 45 minutes later. I pin half of it up leaving some tendrils in my face.

I walk out to my room, take off my pajamas. I put my dress on and slip my pumps on. I grab my purse and put my phone in it. I check my watch and see it's two minutes to 11. I walk down the stairs. I go in to the kitchen and get a glass of water and 11 o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door.

"Dad I'm going out on a date, don't know when I'll be home," I tell my dad.

"I hope he's a nice man?" my dad groans out.

"bye dad," I say and walk out. I look at Jasper and give a small.

Jasper

She steps out of the house and looks at me and gives a small smile. I smile back, take her hand and lead her to my truck. I open the passenger door and help her in. I close her door and go around to the other side and get inside. I put the key in the ignition and drive out of her drive way.

She plays with radio and put on go country 105. I watch her as she sings along with radio. "So where are going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise," I tell her. She pouts with those kissable lips of hers. "But I promise you will like it," I assure her. "You know you're awfully cute when you pout," I tell her.

I never want this night to end by Luke Bryan came on. She starts singing with. She gets to chorus and start dancing in her seat. I turn the radio down. She looks at me oddly.

I take her hand and hold it on the dashboard. I get off at the next exit. "oh I know where going now cause I know where this exit leads to," she says.

"really sweetheart, pray tell?" I ask.

"we're going to the museum to see the special Vietnam section that's open this week," she answers. I just nod.

"And were going back to my house for lunch and movies," I say. I drive into the museum parking lot, I find a good space and pull the keys out. I get out and run to Katherine's side, open her door and help her out.

I see a school bus with what looks like eighth graders getting out. We get inside to get a tour guide but we have 4 eighth grade boys trailing us. We get the same guide as the boys. The tour guide Mr. Fisher tells us he's a veteran of the war. "do any of you have family member that's served or is serving right now?" Mr. Fisher asks us.

"I'm on leave right now," Katherine says to the guide. The boys look at each other and start whispering about Katherine being the sexiest soldier they've ever seen. I can feel the lust rolling of them. Katherine hears them, bend down to their level and says "tsk tsk little boys shouldn't be talking like that."

She take my hand and pulls me away "come on lets go home," she says. "we can come back another day."

"Yea we can," I say. I lead her back to the car and unlock it. Before she gets in she kisses me. I'm shocked for a second, then I return it. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss.

**So jasper took her on a date. Do you think it went well, I think Katherine does. Please review or tell me if you have any tips that will help me make it better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apolagise I made a mistake when I said it was spring break. This is set right now in the first book. This chapter is set right before the baseball game, just to give you a sense of time.**

Katherine

I'm driving home on my motorcycle from the Cullen's. Bella's is at home doing homework. Wham! I'm hit by a truck, I go flying off my bike and hit the ground skidding to a stop. My ribs are shattered and my left arm is broken.

My breathing is labored, I get a pain in my chest and start coughing up blood. I see the truck that hit me drive off. So I'm left laying on the ground coughing up blood. "Jasper," I whisper. I feel a cold hand touch my face.

I look up to see Jasper looking down at me. I grab his shirt with my good arm, he wraps he arms around me. "I don't want to die," I tell him.

My heart slows down and my breaths go shallow. I feel a sharp pain pierce my neck then both my wrists. Jasper picks me up and starts running, I feel like I'm flying. I let the darkness swallow me.

I feel burning I don't know how long I've been burning. I don't scream out because I don't want to seem weak. Is this what going over to the other side feels like, I wonder.

Jasper

"Why isn't she making any noise?" I ask Carlisle.

"I don't know I've never experienced this with anybody else," he answers. I start pacing. I already called Katherine's home telling them she staying here for a couple weeks to help esme with construction. Bella already know what's happening.

I sit next to Katherine's body. She filled out in all the right places, her lips are fuller and her cheeks are more defined. Her hair has grown I think it's to mid-thigh now.

I hold her hand. She's the same temperature as me and her skin has hardened. Her heart beat gets faster and then stops. She opens her eyes.

Katherine **a/n staying on Katherine**

I open my eyes, everything seems brighter I can see the dust particles in the air. I look around and my eyes stop on a very handsome man. "Jasper what am I?" I ask with a musical voice.

"You're a vampire," I hug him "and stronger than me now sweetheart," he says and I finally notice some of his hidden southern accent. I let go of him. "Do you feel a burning in the back of your throat?" he asks me.

I nod and say "only a little."

"Well than lets go hunting," he answers me. He runs over to the open window and jumps out of it. I follow him and stop and the window, I look down at him. "Jump sweetheart," he says.

I jump and land in front of him. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. He keeps my hand in his and starts running. I let go of his hand and run ahead of him, I catch a scent, and stop. I tilt my head to the side.

Jasper stops next to me "did you get something?" he asks. I nod and he tells me to go for it. I run and follow the scent. I stop when I see a bear catching fish. I crouch down and wade through the water. I tackle I from behind and immediately break its neck. I bite its pulse point and start drinking. I drink it dry, I look down to find my clothes torn.

"You're a natural," Jasper says. He comes over to me, wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

I smell a sweet scent. Jasper stiffens and tightens his arm around me. I know exactly what it is. I bury my face in Jaspers chest and whimper. I breath in his scent calms me down and keeps me from going after them. "Can we go home?" I ask.

He nods and we run home away from the humans. We get home and the family is waiting for us. Emmet laughs at my appearance, I growl at him and he just laughs more.

"So we encountered some human scents," Jasper tells the family.

"Did she go after them?" Carlisle asks.

"No she show great restraint she buried her face in my chest and whimpered," Jasper tells them.

"Well I always knew you were a freak Katherine," Emmet says.

"Do you want to back that up with a fight," I say challenging him. "I took martial art all my life stopped when I joined the army and then got training from them."

"That takes a great deal of power to do that Katherine, even vampire my age and older cant do that," Carlisle interrupts.

"See she's a freak," Emmet says again. I give him a round house kick to the head.

**Well wasn't that an interesting chapter. Give me a vote should I give her a power or not, vote yes or no. Please review it makes me happy to get comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine

So I've been a vampire for a couple weeks now, I've moved in with Cullen's. I've got stacks of books on wars spread around me, I've got a highlighter and pencil in each hand, I'm on the floor of Jasper's study. I'm waiting for school to get out, cause we're staying home instead of going to play baseball with the family. I hear a car drive into the garage and stop, car doors slam.

The door of Jasper's study opens and closes. I see a set of shoes step over my fort of history books. "What are you doing sweetheart?" Jasper asks me with a kiss on my cheek.

"Fixing some things," I answer. He pulls me in between his legs, I grab the book I'm currently working on and put it in my lap.

"I can see that," he says resting his head on my shoulder. He points to part of a page "you missed that."

I highlight that area and give him the pen to fix it and relax against his chest. "then why'd you ask," I say looking up at him.

The door bangs open and Emmet walks in "where are you guys?" he asks.

"Over here," Jasper says aloud.

"You know I just realized something," he says. We nod for him to continue. "Since Katherine was turned when she a virgin, so that means she's going to be virgin tight forever," I look down embarrassed. "Good job man!"

I get up and lunge for Emmet, but Jasper grabs me around the waist "Emmet you say something like that again I'll tear something off that you don't want torn off," I growl out. He winces and nods. "Now go and play ball with the rest of the family," I say.

He runs out of the room and I hear a distinct man she's scary from him. I turn around and kiss Jasper. He kisses me lightly deepening it then pulls away.

"Come on lets watch a movie," he says taking my hand and walking down to the living room. "Pick out a movie," he tells me. I walk toward the case of movies, I look through them and pick out an old western called Lonesome Dove. I put it in the player and sit on the couch leaned into Jasper.

About halfway through the movie everyone comes home. Carlisle walks in, Jasper feeling their emotion asks what's wrong. Carlisle gives us the run through of what happened.

"I'm going to take Bella down south," Edward says.

"No Jasper and I will take her," Alice tells him.

"And what am I supposed to do," I say pouting.

Jasper hugs and kisses me "You'll stay here and guard the fort,"

**I know this is a short chapter but I'm really out of it today, but I did want to post something. **


	7. Chapter 7

Bella

Okay here's the deal I'm pissed at my sister because she got turned before me. But she wouldn't have been turn if she hadn't gotten hit by that truck. So strictly speaking it's her fault that she got hit and turned.

So anyway I'm not talking to her and she's not around when I go over to Edward's. Right now I'm stuck in a car with Jasper and Alice cause they're driving me down some where south.

Katherine

So here I am stuck at the Cullen's house alone. I'm really worried about Bella even though she's in a snit with me. I go to the kitchen and take all the baking supplies out, that Esme keeps here for Bella.

I start putting ingredients together making the batter for my caramel apple cookies. I spend the day baking, the kitchen is full; cookies, muffin, cakes, brownies, fudge, caramel, and chocolate covered strawberries. The kitchen is stocked, this is diabetes right here.

I leave the kitchen and go outside. I lay down on the grass, I think about some random things. "I wonder if robin was vampire, maybe that why he got away with so much shit," I say aloud to myself. I get up of the ground.

"I have cakes to decorate," I say to myself. "oh goodie I'm talking to myself now, maybe I'm going crazy." I walk back inside and go to the kitchen, I start making different frostings and decorate the cakes.

I finish decorating the cakes, I go out to the living room and grab an xbox controller and play all of Emmetts games. A couple hours later I've finished most of them and beaten all of his highscores.

I try to find something to do now but, I can't. There's an ache in my chest and it comes back at full force. I run up to Jasper's room, well our room and lay down on the bed, I curl up with his pillow. My cell rings, I check caller id. It's Jasper. "hello," I answer.

_Sweetheart?_

"yes," I say weakly.

_Darlin what's wrong?_

"it hurts, when are you coming home," I ask.

_I know it hurts me too. We'll be home in a couple of days. _

"okay."

_I've got to go sweetheart, but I love you._

"I love you too," I say the line goes dead.]

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm getting ready for finals and I had a speech competition last week. So I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Isn't Katherine creative. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine

So I'm just laying here on Jasper's bed, waiting for something to happen. I inhale his scent which I figured out helped with the ache in my chest.

Rinnnggg

I jump up and in a flash I'm by my phone. I pick it up "hello."

_Sweetheart it's me._

I breathe a sigh of relief "is she okay?" I ask.

_She's in the hospital but she okay, Edwards with her._

I growl at hearing his name "get him away from her," I growl through the phone.

_I can't do anything about it because your mom's here and I don't want to make a scene. Hey but I'm coming home right now if that make you happy._

"okay I love you," I say.

_I love you too._

He hangs up. And I go to the closet to get out the little cowgirl costume set. I remember when I bought it with Alice.

_Flashback_

"_Oh oh you should get this," Alice says holding up a little cowgirl costume set._

"_why?" I ask._

"_because I know you were going to get it anyway and Jasper's just going to love it," she answers._

_End flashback_

I go to the bathroom, split my hair in half and start braiding the halves. I do my make-up. I put the costume on, I slip on the boots and put the hat on. I walk out the bathroom when I here a car door slam.

Jasper

I get out of the car and I'm hit the scent of baked goods everywhere, I walk into the house and look in the kitchen. I see enough deserts to feed an army.

I walk through the house and up to my room. I walk in and I see Katherine in tiny cowgirl costume. I run over to her and my lips are on hers immediately. Her eyes widen, but she kisses me back. She breaks away "do you like it?" she whispers.

"I love it, and I love you," I answer. My lips are on hers again, it heats up, I grab the back her thighs and she wraps her legs around my waist.

In minutes our clothes are off, I lead her to the bed and lay her down. "this is going to hurt," I whisper to her. "are you ready?" I ask and she nods.

**To keep the rating at teen I'm stopping right there, I know I know you hate me now. But anyway next chapter bella comes back also big fight between Katherine and bella. Review and stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine

Jasper and I came down from our room a couple days later. We walk into the living room, Jasper sits in one of the arm chairs, and pulls me into his lap.

I see Bella laying on the couch with her leg propped up. "hey Bells how are you feeling?" I ask. She groans and turns away from me. "okay Isabella I'm done, I'm only asking this one. What the hell is your problem?" I ask calmly.

She just lays there contemplating what she's going to say. "you, your my problem," she answers glaring at me.

"what the hell have I done?" I ask again. "besides the point that I'm dead," I say calmly.

She glares at me some more. "that's my problem, you had to get hit by a fucking truck and get turned, it' your fault, you should be dead," she hisses at me.

"so that's how you feel, so it's, my fault I got hit by a drunk driver. So perfect baby sister Isabella is angry because she didn't get what she wanted. You know you've always been mom and dad's favorite, I was just the mistake that happened during their high school life, they planed you. Then I go and join the army because I want to serve my country. You know the only reason your dad's favorite is because he thinks you're never going to leave him. Maybe you should keep him thinking that and just drop Edward," I practically hiss at her.

She just lays there and then she answers "the reason I'm their favorite is because, I stayed with Renee and visited Charlie every summer, you only stayed with Charlie because you didn't want to go with Renee, because she just saw you as the mistake you've always been and Charlie only kept you out of obligation and I wish you were dead because you're the shittiest sister ever."

Now that was a low blow she know that the parent area is tough for me. "Well Bella since being a bitch is the only way you get way, I'll stay out of your way from now on since that's what you want, you made it perfectly clear. But when you really need me, I might not be there to help" I answer coldly. I go up to Jaspers library and sink into one of the arm chairs.

I start dry sobbing, I feel arms lift me up and set me on a lap. I sob into jaspers chest. "shh I know it hurts, but she's hurting too," he whispers to me.

**Well wasn't that something, do you think they're going to apologize to each other. Please review. Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

Katherine

**Couple week later**

Bella's been nothing but cold to me since our fight. When I'm in the house with her she'll just glare at me.

But anyway getting back on track. I'm being forced to go to homecoming with Jasper, we just planned on staying at the house, cause the house would be empty if you catch my drift. But Alice is making us go anyway telling us we can destroy the house some other night.

So I'm in my old bedroom at my Dad's house getting dolled up. Curling my straight hair, pinning it up and putting light make-up. I slip on my dress, strapless, flares out right below the breasts, ends right above the knee and it white. I put the white flats on that match my dress.

I go down stairs and see my Dad watching the game. I sit down in the kitchen and wait for Jasper. A couple minutes I hear a car drive down the street. I get up, go to the door and say goodbye to my dad. I walk outside just in time for Jasper's truck to drive up.

He quickly got out and opens my door for me "Hi sweetheart," he drawls.

I get in and he closes the door for me, he runs and gets in on the other side. He gives me kiss and backs the car out of the drive way. He drives us to the school in a matter of minutes.

We get to the school and park. He gets out and opens my door and helps me out. I close my door and take his hand. We start walking toward the gym.

We walk into the gym. I hear a squeal and I see Alice running towards us. She grabs our hands and starts dragging us to the picture stand.

"Your taking pictures," she demands pushing us in line.

"she's very demanding tonight," I whisper to Jasper. He chuckles at me and I just pout. "how long do we have to be here?" I ask.

He chuckles again "only an hour," he answers. We get to the front of the line and wait for the camera man to get ready for us. he's ready so we go in front of the camera.

We just stand there holding each other, no point for those silly poses.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. We get our pictures taken and we move to. Alice comes back over here and pushes us to the middle of the gym where everyone is dancing. "go dance," she demands again.

"Very demanding," I whisper and jasper just chuckles. A slow dance comes on and I rest my head on Jaspers shoulder and we start swaying.

**I know this is really short but I've been writers blocked till today. So anyway tell me what you think. Stay tuned.**


End file.
